The Unexpected
by Gothicvamp06
Summary: Edwards indulging in human blood again. When he comes across the scent of a emerald eyed boy. He doesn't understand why he doesn't have the urge to bite the boy after a huge mistake Edward leaves, but unknowingly leaves something behind. Slash/Rape/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

**Edward POV**

I creped through the night, stocking my prey. Their blood pumped through their veins, it called me to them.

Right now I was following a very chesty blond who was planning the murder of a plain, ordinary girl who her boyfriend dumped her for. Her thoughts were every where; even I had trouble understanding them. Basically she was only with this guy for sex. I really could not fathom why people went through all this trouble for a boyfriend, wife, and friend. I guess because I haven't experienced it yet I do not understand.

I closed in and clapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into the abandoned ally. She was clawing at my arms and kicking her feet everywhere, it was quite amusing. Quickly I snapped her neck making sure her heart stopped beating before I indulged.

Opening my mouth I bit into her soft flesh. Her blood was sweet and so much better than a mountain lion. I cannot believe that Carlisle had lived so long and never indulged, sure he changed most of us but he never had a real taste of human blood. As I neared the end of her blood supply I took out a knife from my back pocket and slashed through the bit mark on her neck. I ran the knife over it a few more times making sure the mark was hidden. Wiping the knife on her shirt I placed it back into my pocket and headed out of the ally, leaving her body there.

**Harry POV**

The Dursley's were being horrible again. Vernon got piss drunk and beat me, this time I only got away with some bruises and cuts. He passed out before he could do any real damage. The order did not know about the beatings and they never would. I only found out last year that I have had a glamour on me, since I was a child I had unconsciously been hiding the bruises, cuts and scars.

What I really looked like shocked me. On the outside I was 5'8" It was an okay height not as tall as Ron's 6' height. Hermione and Ginny were not close behind at 5'6" and Ginny started another growth spurt at the end of the term. I guess when I visit the Weasley's I would get to see how much she grew. Under the glamour I was around 5'2" or 3" I really did not want to measure. I guess growing up in the cupboard under the stares really did affect my growth more than I thought.

Another thing that shocked my was my hair, It was down to my mid back and made my look very femmin (spelling). My features had yet to mature under the glamour I looked around the same when I did when I was 13 and a bit when I was 14.

The only thing that made me look at myself in disgust was all the scars that cover my whole body. I never knew I was this bad, but I should of figured with all the beatings I have received reminders of what I was, a Freak.

Since Vernon was passed out I decided to venture out into London. Catching a bus I sat down at the back and watch the lights pass by. Before I knew it my stop had come so I pulled the chord.

I got off at a quiet street, there were a few couples walking around but that was it. There was a cool breeze, sighing I pulled Dudley's old jacket from when he was 9 tighter around my body.

I walked down a bunch of streets gazing at the display's, watching the people who lived the night life.

I really wished I had a fake I.D. to get into the clubs. I loved to dance and just blend with a crowd. I did once before, I snuck in when I was 14 and it was one of the best experiences in my life, the bass of the song pumping through your body, the feeling of being free. Sadly I was not able to get in again which sucked.

A small smile appeared on my face remembering the night. Sighing again I looked up at the stars, it was a beautiful night.

Suddenly an arm grabbed me and practically threw me into the ally I was walking by. Before I could even look at my attacker they had me pinned against the brick wall of the building.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting on the roof top when the most delicious scent came upon me. Sitting up quickly I ran over to the edge and glanced down. There was a boy and a couple, quickly I crossed of the couple since they were to far away.

So it was the boy, I concentrated to hear his thoughts but I heard none. The only minds I heard were the couple on the street who were thinking lovey dovey thoughts which sickened me to know end. I was a bit worried now, I couldn't hear his thoughts. I tried harder but all I met was silence.

I watched the boy as he gazed in the shop windows. He was looking down as he walked probably in deep thought.

Suddenly he looked toward the sky and I saw the most beautiful eyes.

Pure emeralds.

I don't know why but I jumped down into the nearest ally and I grabbed him by the arm. I pushed him up against the wall and inhaled his scent it was intoxicating. I rubbed my nose up and down his neck trying to get more. I realised that I had no urge to bite him, I just wanted more of him.

I froze, something just happened that hasn't happened in over 75 years.

I got aroused.

This boy, out of everyone in the world made me excited. Was this a joke, I certainly was not gay.

I gripped his arms tighter and he let out a small whimper. I slowly moved my hands from his arms and moved them all over his back and sides. The boy let out a small gasp and moan, making my pants tighter.

I moved my hips forward and rubbed against his back side. The friction was amazing. I groaned and grinded harder.

"No please stop" The boy whimpered.

I placed my leg in between his thighs as reached in front of him and grabbed him, finding that he was also aroused. I ran my fingers up and down causing him to grow harder.

I could smell the salt tears running down his face and the whimpers that escaped his lips.

I knew that I needed more. I remembered Emmett's thoughts about when he was with Rosalie and when they tried other positions.

I reached down with my other had and started to undo his belt buckle.

His arms started flying around trying to stop me but I quickly grabbed them and held them above his head while the other worked on his pants.

He was crying freely now the whimpers came out as full blown sobs.

"Please, please" he whispered. But I heard none of it.

As soon as I undid his belt his pants flew straight to the floor. Strange, why was he wearing such big clothes I thought but quickly but dismissed it. I yanked down his boxers and was presented with a beautiful milky white behind. I ran my hand over it feeling the softness. I placed two of my fingers in my mouth and lavished them with tongue. I didn't think the venom would affect him in any way and at the moment I couldn't care less.

I spread his legs as far as they would go and I pushed my saliva covered finger into him. He tensed up and started struggling again, I reached down and grabbed his hard cock moving my hand up and down his length. He groaned and arched back on to me, he head resting on my shoulder.

I added another finger and started to stretch him.

"Na… Wha… No … Ahh" He said while gasping.

"Shhhh" I whispered into his ear as I added another finger. I started thrusting my fingers in and out of his hole enjoying the gasps and moans coming from the boy.

Taking my fingers out of him I reached of my pants and undid them. I forced my pants down with my boxers. Grapping my arousal I squeezed and pulled at it a few times before spitting in my hand trying to get my cock as wet as possible. After a few moments I positioned my length in line with the boys hole and pushed in slowly.

**Harry POV**

He started to enter me and I screamed. The pain was unbearable, he was pressing kisses along my neck and stroking my cock as he kept pushing in. In a sick twisted way I was enjoying this, my attacker was being so gentle. Plus didn't rapists just enter you and not care about preparing you. Who ever was raping me was being too nice, too kind. It was scaring me. He were doing everything to make me feel pleasure to.

As soon as he had his cock all the way up my ass he stopped. I could hear his breath coming out fast, it was just so confusing. Why was he letting me adjust, questions kept popping into my head and I new none of the answers.

"Move" I told him.

"Okay" he responded placing a kiss on my neck.

He slid all the way out and I hissed at the pain.

"Are you –" He started to ask a question but I cut him off.

"Just fucking do it already" I yelled at him.

His response was thrusting his cock back into me. After a few more thrusts he hit something that caused the most immense amount of burning hot pleasure made me scream out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, but all I did in return was moan. I never knew sex felt this good, I mean if I knew I would have done it along time ago. I couldn't focus on anything other than the cock thrusting in and out of my ass.

He grabbed my length again and started stroking it, matching his rhythm with his thrusts. I felt a build up inside me, like I was about to explode.

"I, I " I couldn't even say a sentence.

With a loud cry I threw my head back and rode out my orgasm. My entire body had basically gone limp, my legs gave out but before I could fall the man snaked an arm around my middle. Soon after I, the man behind tensed and came inside me.

I was aware now that I was leaning back against the man. I tried to move but I was too weak, I felt so tired. I fought hard against my eyelids but eventually lost the battle and fell into a blissful darkness.

**Edward POV**

I tensed up and came. It was the best experience in my life so far, way better than human blood. The boy I was holding up with my arm had passed out I could tell from his breathing. I slowly pulled my limp cock from him and then I gently laid him down on the ground, pulled up his boxers and pants. After I did my own pants up I realised something.

I had just raped this boy, leaning back against the wall I stood in shock as I tried to figure out what I just did. I looked down at the boy. He looked so innocent.

Gasping I came to the horrible idea that I might of lost my virginity to another virgin. I just became the monster Carlisle never wanted us to be.

I just stole this boys innocence. I really wish I could cry, I wish I had tears that would leak out of my eyes. I looked closer and the boy and saw bruising. I did that, I can't believe I hurt him. Quickly I gathered the boy into my arms, ignoring the slight smell of blood coming from his rear. I walked back out into the street and followed his scent to where he lived.

I tracked his scent to a street called Privet Drive, I walked along the side walk and stopped at the fourth house. I saw that the room that was his, I knew that there was no way I could open his window so I brought him into the back yard. I placed him down on the grass and stared at him. I brushed some hair out of his eye and saw a strange scar on his forehead.

It was the shape of a lightning bolt.

I ran my thumb down the side of his face and across his lips. I slowly leant down and pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm compared to my ice cold ones and I wished that he would respond but I knew that it would never happen. I stood up and gazed at the beautiful boys face for the last time before turning and heading out in to the front.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the airlines. I booked the next flight from London to Seattle, Washington. (I think)


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews. I wrote the first chapter at 1am and stopped at 5am. I saw some of the mistakes I made and thank you reviewers for pointing them out.

I am open for any suggestions that you might want to happen in the story.

**I few things I left out in the other chapter –**

- It is around mid July so Harry is turning 16 soon

- Sirius died but Harry is not thinking about him because he is trying to block out the memories.

- So the time lines are all messed up so let' just say that in March, Bella is moving to Forks.

Chapter 2

**Harry POV **

I felt so calm, there was a gentle breeze on my face and my whole body was filled with warmth. Opening my eyes, I was met with a big ball of fire. Blinking my eyes furiously I let them adjust to what I now knew was the sun. I started to sit up but was stopped when a burning pain shot up through my spine.

My ass felt like it was on fire. I rolled over on to my stomach and tried to remember the night before and how I ended up in my Aunt and Uncle's backyard.

Images started running through my head from the night before, Vernon beating me, going into London, being attacked. Gasping I remember the attack.

I was raped. Well I think it was rape, I guess that's why my butt is on fire.

I heard a stomping sound and looked to my right. My Uncle had just slammed the back door open and was glaring at me with his beady little eyes.

"You have got some explaining to do boy" he said to me in a deadly whisper.

I knew that no matter what I said to him that it would have any affect on the beating I would soon receive. Sighing I got up on my hands and knees, but unknown to me Vernon had walked down the steps and was standing right beside me.

As I started to get on my knees a foot made its way into my ribcage.

I heard a crack, screaming out I fell back onto the ground. Gasping for breath I clawed into the ground as Vernon kicked my chest. I saw his foot go up and before I could respond his foot came down on my arm snapping it like a twig. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle my screams but the pain was too much.

"Shut up you freak, stop making so much noise or it will be 10 times worse next time. You're lucky, if you were inside you would be barely breathing." He delivered one last kick the told me to get inside to make breakfast.

As I watched him retreat I got up ignoring the pain and walked in behind him because I knew that if I didn't I might not make it till the end of the summer.

**Edward POV**

The plane was about to land and I was so scared. I knew that everyone was disappointed with my choice. I knew Esme would welcome me back with open arms but I just wasn't sure about everyone else. I bet Alice kept them all informed of where and what I was doing. I bet they already knew what I did to that boy.

Sighing I ignored the flight attendant who kept giving me suggestive looks. Her mind was filled with thoughts about me taking her to the bathroom and doing stuff with her. I shuddered. The pilot's voice came onto the intercom and told us we would be landing in 10 minutes. I looked out the window and watched all the houses became bigger and bigger.

* * *

Since I only had a carry on, I walked straight towards the door, I ignored most of the thoughts around me but one in particular stood out. It was Alice; she was shouting my name in her head. Looking to my left I was her small form move gracefully through all the crowds until she reached me and then promptly launched herself into my arms. Her thoughts were everywhere I could hardly understand them.

She pulled back out of my arms and looked into my blood red eyes. They were concealed by sun glasses but I knew she could see through them.

"Are you okay Edward" she asked me in her mind. I nodded my head and started to walk out of the airport. Alice followed beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked out loud. I stopped walking and closed my eyes.

Alice knew she had to.

I started going through her thoughts, looking at all the people I killed. I watched as I snapped all their necks and drank them dry. Alice stood there letting me go through all her visions.

I was only looking for one vision, but I couldn't find it. There was nothing in her mind about the boy, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her face had concerned written all over it. I gave her a small smile and said "let's go home".

* * *

Alice tried her hardest to keep her thoughts from me on the drive home. She was worrying about me, about how the others would react to me being home because Alice did not tell them I was coming back. She hid the vision of all their reactions from me she didn't want me to know.

I watched all the trees go by and before we started to turn onto our hidden road. If I had a beating heart it would be pounding like crazy. I was so glad Alice was not Jasper. Finally we pulled up into our spacious driveway, Alice got out of the car and told me in her mind to take as long as I wanted to come in, also that she was going to tell them I was outside. I keep my face blank and tried to gather the courage to open the car door.

**Harry POV**

When I finished making breakfast, cleaning the dishes, and making sure the house was spotless, I went up to Dudley's second bedroom. I lay on my bumpy mattress to give my muscles a bit of a break. It would only be two more weeks before I could go to the Weasley's. Dumbledore said that I deserved a bit of happiness since HE died. I was just glad I could get out of this hell hole two weeks earlier.

Sighing, I rolled on my side wincing as the bruises and broken ribs were touched by this sad excuse for a bed. Taking my glasses off I tried to get comfortable but it was no use. I snuggled my head into the flat pillow and fell into a painful slumber.

* * *

"FREAK"

I jerked awake and sat up. I wrapped an arm around my ribs as they protested. The bedroom door flew open and there was my Uncle looking ready to kill.

"I called you twice to come and make lunch and did you listen, NO. YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE TO BE CALLED"

He came forward and took a fist full of hair and dragged me out of the bed. His had still in my hair he started to walk out of the room. Blindly I followed since my glasses were still on the bed side table. Going down the stairs was hard since his hand kept yanking me everywhere. I stumbled down most the way and at the last few steps Vernon let my hair go and I fell down the rest of the stairs.

I lay at the bottom of the stairs; I looked up to see a strange glint in my Uncles eyes. He had a weird smile on his face, it was scaring me more that when he was angry. I started backing up, but I soon hit a wall.

He was approaching me slowly, watching my every move. He was just about to grab me when the door bell rang. I saw the look in his face vanish and he looked a bit lost.

"Uncle" I said "the door bell rang" He looked at me then the door, then back at me.

"Then what are you still doing here freak" He quietly yelled at me. I stood up as quick as my body would let me and left the front hall way and into the kitchen. I could hear my Uncle asking what the person wanted and to my surprise it sounded like Remus. I heard Vernon yell for me so I went into the hallway. Just as I thought I heard, it was Remus at the door, well I think it was.

I looked at my Uncle who looked about ready to burst. Very quickly Remus had his wand out and stunned my Uncle.

"Hurry Harry and get you things, I'll explain everything later" Nodding I went up the stairs and grabbed my glasses. I got my invisibility cloak, wand and photo album out from under the loose floor board and went down to get my trunk out of my childhood bedroom.

Turning to Remus I asked him if he could open the locks, which he did and I pulled my trunk out. Making sure everything was in place I told Moony I was ready to go. He nodded and started out the door, but not before shrinking my trunk and pulling it in his pocket.

We walked for a few minutes before he pulled a DADA book from his pocket.

"Harry it's a port key" He said. I was still hesitant to use port keys since my fourth year. I grabbed hold of it and soon felt the pull in my stomach and was off to the unknown destination.

**Thanks for all you reviews and feel free to write another one to comment on my writing, how you think I should change it, spelling errors because I no I have a lot of them I just can seem top find them. And special thanks to the person who told me Rosalie was raped I totally forgot. I didn't write you name because fan – fiction isn't letting me access them. Thanks again and I wrote this chapter super fast because I knew I would get more reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected

Chapter 3

**I love all of my reviewers, thanks so much. I no some of you might be having trouble with this story. It is coming up "Not found" or something like that. I is happening to me to and I have no idea what's wrong. **

**I don't want to be one of those people who write out all of their reviewers names, so again I say thank you my 25 reviewers. I just want more so I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**The story is going to be much more focussed on Harry now since he is going though lot but I will still have Edward. **

**Edward POV**

My hand was on the car door handle. I could hear all their thoughts as Alice told them I was outside, they all had they different opinions about me leaving again. Rosalie was being very vocal about it.

I heard Jaspers thoughts and he was trying to get everyone calm so I could come in, I was terrified but I knew that this would happen, one way or the other.

Opening the door, I stepped out and walked up to the front door. I had a strange urge to knock on the door. I just didn't feel welcomed anymore. I felt different returning after what I did, what I've become.

I opened the door, but before it was fully opened I had my arms full of Esme.

"Don't you dare do that again, don't just leave with out saying good bye." She kept squeezing me like her life depended on it. Her thoughts were on haw she was so happy I was back, that we could finally be a family again. How much she missed me.

Next was Emmett, being Emmett he always thought the best of the worst times. "Finally got tired of easy prey, mountain lions are so much better". Everyone chuckled a bit well except Rosalie she looked pissed.

Her mind was screaming at me "What you did was so stupid. I mean can't you just follow the rules for once. You are always putting our family in danger, what are we suppose to tell the town, our brother decided he wanted to start eating people again. I mean come on Edward we all have to feed on animals, just because your depressed all the time doesn't give you the right to abandon this family" On the outside she was just heavily glaring at me.

Jasper was his same calm self. I had to laugh at his thoughts though " Thank God your back, everyone has been as mopey as you normally are and I had to feel like that all the time. Plus, all the girls at school have missed you. Jessica especially she even went as far as asking Alice where you were." I raised my eyebrows a bit.

Alice just kept saying how much she missed me and for leaving her I would have to go shopping with her all the time.

Carlisle walked up to me and hugged me, I felt horrible because I betrayed him I keep straying off his path and I just hate it when he always accepts me back with open arms. Carlisle stood back with his arms on my shoulders and looked in to my eyes.

I looked down, ashamed of the colour they were. Carlisle nodded at me and told me to come to his office.

**Harry POV**

I landed on the ground hard, gasping at the pain I clenched my teeth and fought at the tears that leaked into my eyes.

"Harry" Remus said quietly.

"Bad memories" I said back, hoping that he took my few tears for sadness rather than pain. Looking around I saw the Burrow, looking questionly at Remus he just smiled and walk towards the door.

We walked into the house and the smell of freshly baked cookies made it's way though my nose. Inhaling deeply, I thought how this place always smelt like home.

"Remus why was I taken from my Aunt and Uncles" I asked him.

"There was magic being performed in the wards and it wasn't you" He replied.

"What type of magic?"

"The imperious curse"

I flashed back to when my Uncle had that glazed look on his face when he was descending the stairs to get to me, right before Remus showed up. Suddenly Remus pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which it did. Hissing in pain I close my eyes.

Remus pulled back and asked if I was hurt. I knew I couldn't lie because I would be getting a lot of hugs soon so I tried my hardest to come up with something. My ….Uncle has been acting strange over the summer, for a while he was ….. hurting me" Saying the last part I cringed expecting to get in trouble for not defending my self better.

"I can't smell anything, Harry"

"Oh, no cuts just broken ribs and an arm" I replied, I could feel the glamour disappearing on my arm and ribs. It felt weird and kind of tickled. He reached toward my right arm and I pull back slightly, noticing he leads my toward the fire place where he say we will be going to the hospital wing at Hogwarts because St. Mungo's (spelling) could not be trusted.

I fell through the fireplace but was caught by Remus who was extra careful with me. I glanced up at was met with Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes which I looked away as quickly as possible.

"Harry how has your summer been" He asked. I didn't respond because I still hated the fact that he never told me about the prophecy, that he's the reason I grew up at the Dursley's and why my life is screwed up. Man, I just realised how much I despised the headmaster.

"Albus, the imperious curse was cast on Harry's Uncle and he was being beaten by him over the summer. I am taking him to the hospital wing right know and when I come back I want to know why we were only informed of this today" He then lightly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the office.

Remus kept a stony look on his face the whole walk down to the infirmary When we got there Madam Promfrey (spelling) just pointed to where I would normally go She went into her office and came out with a whole bunch of potions. She started handing me then one by one, I swallowed the foul potions as quickly as I could.

I looked at her weird and she told me that Albus had fire called her and told her in advance that I was coming down here with injuries. Damn old man.

Poppy was casting all kinds of spells on me and then one spell in particular caught my attention because she kept repeating it. I watched her face frown and then she went over to Remus and started whispering to him. I was annoyed, I mean I'm still in the same room as them.

The sound of doors opening reached my ears and I turned. I saw Dumbledore walk over to Moony and Poppy. They all chatted quietly and occasionally glanced at me. I raised my eyebrow at them.

Remus went over to the fire place and fire called some one then came back to the others. They walked up to my bed and looked a bit worried.

Poppy was the first one to speak.

"Harry when I was casting spells over you, a lot of the information came back blank, so I kept trying it but then I discovered you have a very strong glamour covering most of your body. It is not allowing me to know any information about your body. Remus just fire called Severus to come and try and break it. Have you been casting this glamour Harry?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked confused on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out.

"What if they break it, what if they see the real me, not some strong savoir but a weakling" The thoughts ran through my head.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "we need to know how your Uncle hurt you".

"Oh, umm, well he broke my ribs by kicking me and he stepped on my arm after. I think a few more ribs broke when he let me fall down the stairs" I told her remembering them clearly.

They were all staring at me like I had three heads. I was wondering why. My eye brow went up again as I stared at them.

"Harry has your Uncle ever done this to you before, not this summer but last year or the one before that." My heart started racing, they couldn't know. They only saw my ribs and arms and poppy said she couldn't see anything else. What did I do?

I looked up at their concerned faces and then back down. I couldn't tell them, Uncle Vernon said he would kill me. But he was not here, he was in Surry. I looked up again and then back down. They would think I was weak, I mean I'm supposed to be the bloody savoir of the magical world. How could I defeat Voldemort if I can't even defend myself against a muggle? I made my decision; slowly I raised my head and then jerked it back down.

The hospital wing went very quiet and then I was pulled into a hug by Moony.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I should have been there, but I wasn't. I'll never forgive myself" I let him continue his apologising and kept my arms securely around his chest. We stayed like that until Professor Snape came in. Remus pulled back and gave me a sad look before backing off and letting Snape come in.

I watched Snape come around to my bed and measure me up. He never said anything though. I think the others told him about my summer, but I'm not sure. He started chanting under his breath and moving his wand up and down my body. The glamour was tickling my body and I couldn't help but to giggle.

Then I felt the glamour fall and four gasps were heard.

Looking down I saw my arms which were snow white but you could also see so many scars. My arms were so small, I could feel the bones.

I glanced up at the others but they were frozen in shock. I felt my long hair fall on to my face so I put in behind my ear. I blushed and they just kept staring at me. I remembered what I looked like last year and even I didn't gape at myself.

I slid my legs off to the side of the bed and hopped onto the floor. It was cold, I noticed as I walked over to the full length mirror at the back of the infirmary. I as saw myself in the mirror, I thought that it was playing a trick on me.

I looked like a skeleton, I had not fat on me what so ever. My cheeks were sunk in and skin was so pale and looked like it was on the verge of grey. Looking at the rest of my body I could see all the scars that littered my fame and haven't even seen what was under my pyjamas.

I ran my hands up and down my arms feeling the scars and still fresh wounds that I hadn't noticed before. My hands went up to my face and felt my cheek bones, lips and nose and then moving to my neck and collar bones. I ran my hands through my long black hair that now reached my butt. It was all wavy and I loved it very much, it just needed a good combing. (If you need a visual for the hair, it's Miley Cyrus's hair when it's wavy. As much as I hate her, she does have nice hair that I wish I had)

Sighing I looked into my eyed which were extremely dull and hardly looked like my mothers eyes at all. I tried a small smile but it didn't reach my eyes at all.

I saw Poppy behind me and I turned back and went to my bed as she silently administered potion after potion to me. Finally after that was finished I started to feel sleepy and then realised the last potion she gave me was dreamless sleep potion.

**Sorry guys no Edward, I wanted to put another one of his POV's but I was so tired and I told you that this chapter would come out in three days. For whoever didn't read the top you may have noticed that there is a lot more Harry POV and that's because there is going to be a lot more happening to him. **

**Thanks to now 27 reviewers, you all are awesome and you should review this chapter. **

**If I get up to 45 reviews I will post a chapter twice as long so 4000 words instead of 2000. REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected

Chapter 4

**Thanks all reviewers. I went crazy when I saw 77. I was bouncing up and down a giggling as I read each one. They were all amazing and I'm getting good ideas off all of them. **

_**Thoughts are in this writing. Well some thoughts.**_

**EDWARD POV**

I followed Carlisle up the stairs and into his office. He went around his desk and sat down in his chair. I was playing with my hands and I didn't look up at his because I knew he would look disappointed.

I would feel so much better if he yelled but I knew that his disappointed look hurt me so much more.

He shuffled a few papers on his desk then brought his hands together.

"Edward, how are you doing" He asked as if nothing had happened. I looked at him and told him that I've been better.

"How was England, Alice told me you traveled there"

"Good" Nodding I couldn't help but remember the boy. His eyes, his body, snapping out of it, I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

Carlisle looked concerned for my state of mind.

Sighing I started to talk "Carlisle I'm so sorry, I just felt so out of control. Nothing was going right and I just needed to get away. I know I made everyone worried and made this family get a little disconnected but I just –"I paused what was it that made me leave. I considered missing human blood or being able to get rid of the bad guys.

"Just what Edward" he said softly after I was silent for a while. I looked up into his eyes and I knew if I was human there would be tears in them.

I realised what it was. "I just" I paused "I hated being around you guys, you have your mates and I don't." I paused again. "I don't have anyone; I left because I was . . . . Lonely" It was the first time I have ever admitted to being lonely and it felt like a great weight has been lifted off my chest.

Carlisle got up off his chair and put his arms around me. I squeezed him back hard and closed my eyes. I don't know how long we stayed there but the whole time I was comforted by Carlisle's thoughts.

When we finally pulled back he asked if anything else was bothering me. I looked into his eyes and found I would never be able to tell him about the boy"

"No" I replied and left the room.

I shut the door behind me and went back down the stairs to where I knew everyone had been listening to our conversation. It was Esme that first hugged me, then Alice, Emmett. Slowly Jasper came behind Alice his thoughts we also comforting.

_I know you're lonely Edward but it will get better, I'm not suppose to tell you but Alice has been getting these flashes of you in the future and your radiating happiness. She doesn't know when, but she guesses next year sometime. I know your going to find you special someone and from what I can feel, it will be stronger that what everyone here has. _

He smiled at me. _It will get better._

Alice was thinking a mile a minute; _I'm so sorry Edward, I am going to look everyday for your mate. I think I might of already seen you when your with your mate, I just can't see her. _She smiled and hugged me again. _We all love you so much Edward._

Esme was the same; _I missed you so much Edward and I can't believe that you didn't tell us you were leaving. Our family was so torn apart; I hated seeing everyone so miserable. I am just so happy that you are back; I never want you to leave again. You should know that we are a family and families stick together. You will find her Edward, one day she will just be there. The day will come where you do find your mate and it will be one of the happiest days in your life._

Emmett was actually making sense this time, up until the end of his thoughts. _Hey Ed I know your hurting and stuff, but I think that your special girl is coming soon. I also think that you, me and Jasper should go hunting together and let out all that anger. Or sadness, you, DAMN IT you can't drown the animal in your tears, UGGG we can't cry. Man this sucks. Man Rose looks like she needs a -. _I cut his thoughts off there; I did not want to know about their sex life.

Rosalie was actually nice. _Edward, your such a teenage girl, always moping around. I know that you're lonely but if you, I can't believe I'm saying this, if you ever need to talk I will listen. If you tell anyone I was nice I will scratch all your CD's. _

Once we were all sitting back down Alice announced that there would be a thunder storm soon. Emmett jumped up in the air and pumped his fist yelling "Yes, we finally get to finish the match. Edward I will beat you, I will" He said very seriously. It was quite amusing.

**HARRY POV**

When I woke up Poppy was fussing over me and giving me tons of potions. One after the other they went down my throat, and I thought we were finished with this yesterday.

She was casting spells on me, checking my ribs and arms. Putting pastes on my arms and legs. It was very weird and by the time she finished I had fallen asleep again.

* * *

The next time I awoke it was from the voices of others. From what I could tell it was Poppy, Dumbledore and Remus talking. So far I only heard,

"We have to tell him, we can't just get rid of it" From Remus.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him, he will be better off with out the burden and the constant reminder of what happened" From Dumbledore.

"We don't know what happened there, there were a few but hardly any signs of tearing so it might have been consensual. It is against the law to get rid of it with out telling the patient." That was from Poppy.

Someone starting coughing and I guess it was because it was they noticed that I was awake.

Madam Promfrey rushed over to me and started checking my vials and giving me a few other potions. Dumbledore and Remus stood at the end of my bed watching.

I was a little wary of what they said but I didn't want to know what it was either.

Poppy started asking questions that I thought would be about how I looked now but it wasn't. "Mr. Potter, over the summer were you ever -, were you ever raped" She asked but with concern in her voice.

I tried not to freeze but if was very difficult. How could they know, I guess her scan would of showed her, but. God, I can't let them know how low there savoir has fallen. If they ever knew that I might have possibly enjoyed it would make them send me away. I had to tell them something so, out came another lie.

I put on a confused look, tilted my head and smiled a little.

"Why would you ever think that" I confusedly asked her back.

"You had some tearing in your anus and we were unsure on whether it was consensual or not" I blushed as soon as she said this. I was a little creepy how medi wizards knew everything about your body inside and out with the flick of a wand.

"I had a boyfriend over the summer and well, yeah" I said blushing. I had to tell her I had a boyfriend because should believe me easier if I was the one telling her.

"What was his name" She asked me.

Oh shit, names, names, Ron no, Dean no, Alex no. Hermione made me read a book before we went on holidays, what was it called …Ummmm… Sense and Sensibility. Edward was the guy's name.

"His name was Edward, Edward-"I looked around and saw a curtain. "Cretain" I finished.

"Was he a wizard, Mr. Potter" she asked.

I was really confused with all the questions, why did they have to know all this information? It was all really confusing and I was already feeling tired again.

My long hair fell in front of my face and I tucked it behind my ears. I wondered why they had to know he was a wizard. I didn't want to say it was a muggle who was my boyfriend because they probably think that I should be with a pure blood because I am the boy who lived.

"Yes he is why do you need to know all this information" I was sure I looked a little angry.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, your pregnant" I just looked at her.

Seriously I asked her "you're joking right".

"No Mr. Potter, did you not know of male pregnancies?"

My mouth fell open and I just started. The thing inside me was created by rape. I'm only 15, I'm too young. Oh crap, what am I going to do? I ran my hands threw my hair as I let out a deep breath.

Looking up I saw everyone waiting for the big explosion. I guess they didn't know me that well. I glanced around the room thinking hard, the thing, it, the, the baby would be hard to take care of because I still had school. There was Voldemort too; he would probably think it would be easier to get me if I was fat and slow. I chuckled a bit. I was going to get fat, really fat.

Great.

I looked down and suddenly realised that I didn't have my old body. Not the average frame and height I was use to. Now I was short and skinny to the extreme. How in the hell am I going to carry it in my stomach for nine months. I'll probably tip over.

Just then Dumbledore came closer to the bad and told me that it would be easier just to get rid if it because I had to get ready for the war, that I was to young to be a father, that no one would want to see there savior pregnant.

I looked at him horrified "I am not and will not get rid of MY child. It is not your choice it's mine. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my child. I have been taking care of my self since I was a baby, I'm sure that I can take care of a child as well." My voice was raising with every word I spoke. The I asked Madam Promfrey in a sweetly calm voice "Madam Promfrey I am feeling a bit tired can you get everyone to leave".

I watched Remus and Dumbledore leave the room. I was starting to get tired again but I didn't fight it. I just laid back and let the darkness claim me.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett did not win. I laughed with everyone as he pouted and yelled to the skies that it was not fair.

_You better sleep with one eye open tonight Edward because I will get you _he thought. I laughed at him, Emmett could brighten the mood no matter what. He was even making me laugh and that was a challenge these days.

The past week home had been pretty good, sure Rosalie bitches at me, jasper kept asking me why I was feeling like the world was ending, Alice's constant whines about having nobody other that Rosalie to go shopping with her, Esme had been the worst, I love her so much but she followed me around thinking how much she missed me and that she would ground me for a year if I ever did it again.

Sighing I made my way up to my room. I searched through all my music before picking a rock CD. I placed it into my stereo system and hit the play button.

Pain by Three Days Grace filled my room.

I laid down on my couch and let the music drown out everything else.

Not too soon after Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts filled my head. They were thinking about sex and the thoughts that made my want to bash my head in.

Then I started thinking about the boy, those pretty eyes and those perfect lips, those small, soft hands that seemed so fragile, and those legs...

I shifted on his couch, adjusting my jeans as my body started too reacted to my pornographic thoughts. I couldn't remember ever wanting to touch a person badly before. I mean I have felt desire and need before, but this was way past what I was used to.

I remembered when I saw him that I could just not have him. It felt like he was water if he was stuck in the desert. I couldn't understand why I reacted so crazily to him, I mean went ad far as raping him.

I couldn't get that word out of my head, rape, rape, rape…. It was like it was a broken record playing constantly. I knew that my fears of becoming a monster had finally happened. I did something worse than killing I stole the boy's innocence, left him in his back yard. He probably told his parents and now they would be looking for a rapist and they would never finds me because I was all the way over in America in a small town.

Sighing, I thought of what it felt like to be inside the boy, to be pumping in and out of his tight ass. I sat up and shook my head; I should be having these thoughts, there wrong. I cringed as I felt my pants get even tighter.

I lifted my head up and looked at the door and the windows. I knew that I what I was thinking was wrong but I just could help my self, but the boy he just made my nerves catch fire. I ran my hands threw my hair and let them fall on my lap.

I moan as it brushed my crotch. I looked at the door again and felt shamed about what I was going to do.

I laid back down onto my couch and undid the buttons of my jeans and zipped down the zipper. I pulled out my half hard cock and slowly started to run my hand up and down it. I quietly moaned as I thought of the boy slowly grasping my cock. The boy grabbed it a tugged hard making me moan again. I imagined him pulling my dick in his mouth and him bobbing up and down. I tightened my grip around my cock and started pumping faster and harder. I could feel him fondling my balls and I could practically feel his tongue licking the pre cum of the tip of my dick. He would slow down and then sped up, I was lost. Moaning and twisting around on the couch I ran my hands over my stomach and then back down to caress my dick.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I imagined him sucking the tip of my cock while looking up at me with his huge emerald eyes. My back arched of the bed as I came, clenched my teeth together to stop yell I wanted to let out.

I put my now soft cock beck into my pants and zipped them up. I stayed there for a while thinking that this was my first time jerking off since I was human. I let a small smile creep up on to my face. I felt so calm and relaxed. But I knew it was too good to be true when I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Edward……what was that?_

**So I'm really sorry about not making it 4000 word right now its at around 2670 words. Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome. I will try to update as soon as I can and I don't think I am ever going to set a deadline for myself because it totally screwed me up. I recently discovered that my basement makes me write. So I have been down here since 7 writing. Hope you all liked it. **

**Thanks to all the piercing ideas, I am getting my belly button done I just need to lose a bit of weight first. I have done my lip by myself before but I had to take it out because it kept catching on my braces. **

**THANKS AND GO AHEAD AND PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected

Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm just in such a hurry to update that I leave things out. I will try to go into more depth with the conversations and stuff. I am just realising that I might not get into university because I do not have the right courses. It sucks. Also I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I had so much work and I have been sick for 7 days. Fallen behind in school, I had to do so much works. So here is the next chapter…. Oh and if there is weird spacing it is because I had to put this all on my ipod nano of of a lap top then on to a computer with Internet and then I had to fix the spacing.

EDWARD POV

Edward……what was that?

Whoa Eddy that's a first Emmett thought.

Edward who were you thinking about because the strength of your lust is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Not even with me and Alice thought Jasper.

I was frozen, they all heard.

Damn it.

Sighing I got off my couch and went out into the hall way. There thoughts were all on whom I could off possibly meet and if we were still together. How wrong they all were. Going down the stairs I saw all of them sitting in couches and chairs in the living room. Sitting down I looked at my hands.

"Did you meet someone when you were in England Edward," Esme asked me with eagerness; she was thinking maybe I have finally found my mate. I couldn't imagine how she would react if she found out what really happened.

Their thoughts were all around the lines of how I found my mate and I wouldn't be so sad anymore because they knew I would never just be with anyone.

I didn't know what to tell them, I guess I could tell them I met someone and then it didn't work out, but then they would want a description and I could always describe him…. Jasper would feel my lust for him.

Eddy …..Eddy …..Ed…EDWARD, man you are totally zoned out Emmett said in his mind.

I looked up realising that I haven't been paying attention to anything around me. Everyone was looking at me in concern.

"Edward you have lust rolling off of you so you cannot deny it," Said Jasper.

I looked like they were all leaning to hear, well except Rosalie. It was actually really funny. I let out a little laugh and everyone looked at me confused. I shook my head at them.

"Ummm, I guess, I you know met someone," I said while squirming around in my chair. I kind of felt like a teenager again.

"But," I said before anyone else could "we went out separate ways".

Awe the embarrassment coming off of you is hilarious Edward Jasper told me while eternally laughing.

Esme jumped up as soon as I finished and came to sit beside me on the love seat. But Alice beat her to the questions.

"Edward, how could I not have seen her?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was actually wondering if you would know why."

"No I don't. That's so strange," she paused. "Was she a vampire?"

"No she was a human, but she smelled different than everyone else," I said.

"That's strange," said Carlisle.

"I'm going to have to look that up"

"Was she your singer?" Emmett asked thinking about his previous encounters with singers.

"No Emmett, because if she was I would of killed her," I said a little to harshly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose when their thoughts started to get louder. When they notice now I was they quieted down their thoughts.

Emse really wanted to know about him so I let her ask her questions.

"Go ahead," I told Esme.

"What's her name, what does she look like, is she nice," Esme kept firing off questions one by one after Alice was done speaking. I could only stutter in return.

"Where not together anymore," I told her. She looked destroyed as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Well, what does she look like?" She asked.

I started to describe him with girlish attributes.

"Well she has long blackish brownish hair that's curly ad sticks out everywhere, high cheek bones, the greenest eyes you will ever see," I paused remembering him.

After a moment Alice asked how tall she was.

"Around 5'7", 5'8"," I said.

"What's her name Edward?" Esme asked again.

I thought really quickly "Alyssa"

Emmett's thoughts were all weird and I looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face. "Did you finally lose that dreaded virginity of yours Eddy" he asked with eagerness.

"Don't call me that and I'm not telling you," I replied childishly while trying to keep a straight face.

"You did, didn't you," he turned to Jasper. "What's he feeling," he asked.

"Embarrassment and Guilt," Jasper looked at me strangely.

My straight face fell and I looked straight at the floor.

Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Edward, why are you feeling guilty?"

I couldn't deal with this. I gave a pointed look to Alice because she already what I was doing.

"I'm going for a bit" I told them and stood up. I walked out the front door and ran into the forest.

**HARRY POV**

I could feel him pressed up against me. Slowly rubbing him self on me while kissing up and down my neck. I was moaning and gasping as his cold hands went up my shirt.

"Harry," he whispered my name.

"Harry," he said louder.

Abruptly I shot up. Looking around I noticed Remus was standing beside my bed looking worried.

"You were moving around and moaning, I thought you were having a nightmare," he said.

I ran my hands through my hair and tucked it behind my ears. The dream made me very excited and I really wished Remus would leave the room. I grabbed some of the blankets and bunched them up around my crotch.

"Thank you Remus,"

"Happy Birthday Harry," he said.

"Thank you –," I paused thinking. It can't be my birthday, I am sure my birthday isn't for another few weeks.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him.

"Two weeks," he replied.

I sat in shock, two weeks I was asleep. Man I must have been tired. Maybe I was just getting use to my body? I wasn't really sure why I was asleep for so long and I didn't really want to know.

"So Harry-," I turned and looked up at Remus. "Since Madam Promfrey is letting you go today, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me," He asked.

"Oh! Umm, sure. I need to get my school supplies and a new wardrobe since nothing is going to fit me now," I looked down at my tiny frame. Dudley's clothes were like wearing tents. But now it's going to be it's going to be like I am swimming in them. I need new clothes.

"I guess when Madam Promfrey comes and checks you out, I will go and tell Dumbledore that you said yes and then we will go. Okay?"

I nodded my head and saw behind Remus that Madam Promfrey was coming over.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath.

"Remus I told you to come and get me as soon as he woke up," she said as she rushed over to the side of the bed.

She ran her wand down my body and read the chart that appeared in her hands. She nodded every few seconds and then turned to me.

"Well Mr. Potter, your vitals are all good. All your bones are healed, cuts and bruises are all faded. I was able to remove most scars but some I could not. You are still severely malnourished and will need to gain about 10 – 15 pounds before you are completely healthy. The baby seems to be fine, you are a little bit more than 2 weeks pregnant. When you start vomiting I will give you some potions that will help settle your stomach. Other than that you will need to come see me every 4 weeks to check the babies progress. Okay?" I nodded.

"You are free to go but if you feel dizzy or at any time-," she gave me a pointed look.

I nodded again, she gave me a brief smile and walked back into her office. I jumped off the bed and grabbed the clothes that were on the night stand. I quickly threw off my hospital gowned and but on my old clothes which were falling off me even with the belt.

Since I didn't want to wait for Remus in the hospital wing I set out into the corridor and started to walk down the hall. I was sure that I would pass Remus if I headed for the headmasters office.

I looked at all the paintings that looked happy to not have all kinds of children running around or yelling at them.

I was turning a corner when someone ran into me and caused me to fall to the ground. I hit the ground and then looked up at the person.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter, what are you doing here," he sneered at me.

"Well I could say the same thing to you," I responded.

I got up off the floor and dust the dirt my clothes.

Malfoy didn't say anything he just stared at me so I until he was finished.

"God Potter, are you always this annoying," he asked.

"Sometimes but today I just feel like being more annoying than usual" I told him with a big grin on my face.

"Why are you so smiley, Potter?"

I kept staring at him. He looked confused at why I was smiling, hell so was I. Then something flew across my mind and I was shocked at what I just thought. I being a Gryffindor who runs into situations completely blind finally had enough of all the fighting between Malfoy and I so I decided it was time for a truce.

I stuck out my hand in front of me and explained what was on my mind.

"Malfoy, I am tired of all our stupid little fights and I want this to stop," I told him "Do you want to have a truce".

He looked down at my hand questionably and then back up at my face.

"Your right," he said "But I do not want a truce, I want to be-," He pause "friend," he finished.

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends," He grasped my hand and shook it.

"And now that we are friends I wanted to ask why you are so short and why you look like a girl?"

"Oh, uh, I had a glamour up since forever and they just took it down. This is what I really look like." I told him, while playing with my hands.

"I like it, Potter. Makes you look cute."

I blushed and looked up at him. I was pretty sure my eyes were wide open and I was just gaping at him.

"But you need a hair cut and new clothes." He looked down at me "What the hell are you wearing? House Elves have better clothes than these."

"I am going shopping with Professor Lupin I could ask him if you wanted to come along."

"Yes, of course. I have to come with you. You are always wearing such horrid clothes." Malfoy said, his face scrunched up remembering other out fits of mine.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked, remembering that he was also not suppose to be at the school.

"Oh, I decided that I no longer wanted to follow in my Fathers footsteps, Malfoy's bow down to no one."

" Well I glad you came to light side-" He interrupted me.

"No I did not come to the light side, I came to your side, not Dumbledore's," He said with his head held high in the air.

Just then Remus came down the hallway and stopped when he reached us.

"Harry, I hope Mr. Malfoy isn't giving you any trouble," He asked.

"No actually, he isn't. We just became friends and I was wondering if he could come shopping with us. I kind of need him since he has such good fashion sense and all," I said while waving my arm down his body showing his expensive clothing

"The headmaster has informed me of your choice Draco and is glad that you have made decisions for your self. You are more than welcome to come shopping with us. Harry needs help with everything while I get my stuff"

We all started walking and soon reached the headmasters rooms. I was a little confused why we were here.

Remus turned and said that we were going to be flooing to Diagon Alley. We walked up all the steps and were soon in his office. He smiled at us, but didn't say anything.

Remus went first and was engulfed with green flames. Then I went and as I yelled out "Diagon Alley" the green flames came up and swallowed me up.

I am so sorry for the long wait. Also sorry how Draco and Harry's encounte is so fake and terrible. My writing is horrible. Thank you so much reviewers and there is 114 last time I checked. I love all of you so much and thanks again for help on Grammar and punctuation. This chapter is 2,230 words. Love all of you.


End file.
